BOOK I: Blood retribution
by GriMReaD3R
Summary: Un hombre que busca su pasado, un hombre que fue traicionado, su destino está manchado de sangre, su terrible maldición hará que todos deseen la muerte, no permitirá que le quiten su vida, no dejará que se lleven a su amada, no descansará hasta que cumpla con su sed de venganza. Pasen y lean esta historia, y disfrútenla.
1. Pag 1: Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**Página 1**

* * *

><p>Un hombre caminaba solitario por un desierto infinito, sus huellas se perdieron hace años y su cuerpo maldito avanzaba pesadamente en busca de la paz que en toda su vida no pudo conseguir. Su cuerpo envuelto por una armadura ligera negra, desgastada por la antigüedad y el uso, con una capa negra igual de desgastada hecho de un material especial que parecía plástico y su cara cubierta por una capucha que no dejaba entran un solo rayo de sol en su rostro producto de los años de guerra, dolor y sufrimiento que vivió, no se dejan notar las profundas cicatrices que llenaban su cuerpo por la negra armadura, pero ahí estaban, no se podían curar, las tendría hasta la muerte, si la muerte fuera tan benevolente con él.<p>

En un momento del camino se detuvo, saco un pequeño holograma del tamaño de un celular estándar que contenía una foto de una mujer, si se apreciaba bien, era una mujer joven rubia, con una hermosa sonrisa y unos profundos ojos azules, una lágrima se precipitó por un ojo color esmeralda cayendo a la foto, un dedo cubierto de la tela de su guante tocó la foto la acaricio, quitando el liquido salado y pronunciando las palabras -te encontraré, mi ángel, algún día, nos veremos otra vez-, guardó el dispositivo para después seguir caminando por un sendero que no tenía inicio, ni fin.

Pasaron meses mientras recordaba su vida mientras caminaba, con cada paso cada segundo de su historia, una vida que pudo ser distinta, que pudo ser feliz, pero todo lo que tenía le fue arrebatado, su vida, su hogar y lo más preciado para él, su familia, al recordar las trágicas escenas que lo marcaron para siempre no pudo contenerse, apretó el puño, otra lagrima salía de un ojo que era color rojo sangre y gritó a todo el desierto que lo acompaña, su voz resonó por cada rincón del desolado lugar, se arrodilló, decidió rendirse, quiso dejar de buscar por todo el desértico planeta, estaba cansado, la estaba buscando por más de 40 años y no encontraba nada, ningún indicio de vida en este desolado planeta llamado Tierra, golpeó el suelo con ira y con el objetivo de terminar con su sufrimiento, no tenía esperanzas de encontrar vida y mucho menos a su amada. Sacó su espada que estaba guardada en su espalda oculta por su capa, la desenvaino, colocó la punta contra su pecho, cerró los ojos para decir -lo siento mucho querida, ya no puedo más, si estas el cielo espérame que me reuniré contigo, nos vemos luego, adiós-

Con los ojos cerrados, solo se veía oscuridad, y oscuridad fue lo ultimo que vio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, este es un Fic prototipo, que he estado imaginando y desarrollando en mi mente, pronto publicare el capitulo uno, no me tardaré mucho lo prometo, dejen sus comentarios y apoyenme por favor, les estaré muy agradecido.<strong>

**Este fic sera de ciencia ficción, los personajes se mantienen, y que poco a poco irán entendiendo la trama principal de esta historia, advertencia: este es como el tomo 1 de un titulo mayor, así que si sigo escribiendo habrá mucha historia para que la disfruten.**

**Si no entienden el prologo es porque esta parte es una de las escenas finales de la historia, no se preocupen el capitulo 1 lo explicaré mejor.**

**Gracias por escuchar, nos leemos luego.**


	2. Pag 2: Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: MEMORIAS DESGARRADAS**

**Página 2**

* * *

><p>No recordaba nada, solo pequeños fragmentos de un proceso doloroso, sangre que se escurría del los aparatos que lo estaban destruyendo, su cuerpo que no soportaba el dolor de las inyecciones, no quería seguir pensando en eso, era muy duro para él, se encontraba caminando solo por una carretera olvidada, rodeado de un terreno árido, seco, marchito, seguía uniforme mientras pensaba e imaginaba su vida, la vida que le toco vivir, estaba sufriendo, no se notaba por la camiseta blanca, el chaleco azul, unos pantalones holgados marrones oscuros y unas zapatillas negras desgastadas, seguía caminando por varias horas, tenía hambre y sed, la noche se acercaba y el cielo se torno de un violetas,rojos y anaranjados en el horizonte, invitándolo a contemplar lo infinito del mundo y que éste lo espera.<p>

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, nueve días pasaron desde que dejó su hogar, no, no era hogar, no es hogar un lugar donde te usan como sujeto de pruebas en contra de tu voluntad, no es hogar un cuarto donde vives solo y con la constante sensación de una muerte inminente, estaba agradecido por seguir vivo, pero no duro mucho ya que esa misma noche en toda la lluvia se desplomó a un costado de la carretera, siendo arropado por unos arbustos mientras dormía inconsciente.

En su mente se imaginaba que hubiera sido si no hubiera nacido, era fácil, nada cambiaba, era todo igual solo que él ya no sufría, imaginaba a su madre que lo abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos, y el joven igualmente la abrazaba pero de un momento a otro su textura cambió, abrió los ojos y en vez de madre había un esqueleto y lejos de el la muerte en su capa negra llevándose volando el alma de su madre, no pudo contener soltar un grito desgarrador, de sufrimiento, después cerró los ojos nuevamente para que todo termine, pero no, al abrirlos todo se volvió oscuro, se encontraba en un vacío del color de la noche, no distinguía nada, salvo un punto de color blanco que se expandía más y más hasta que lo cegó.

Despertó adolorido, cansado y frío en un charco entre los arbustos que nada le cobijo durante la noche, se levantó a duras penas y con dolor empezó a caminar, pero sintió un olor, empezó a olfatear como si fuera un perro, pero él no se dio cuenta ya que su mente no le hablaba, era su instinto de supervivencia, ya que tenía mucha hambre, se notaba en sus ojos grises, su nuevo instinto lo dominaba, parecía un animal, siguió olfateando y encontró a su presa, una liebre que tenía su madriguera a casi 50 metros de la carretera, con saliva en la boca empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, la victima lo notó y empezó a correr por su vida, pero el joven salto desde una gran distancia atrapándolo antes que que salvara en su madriguera, lo agarró y aún con sus ojos grises le mordió el cráneo destruyéndolo y masticándolo como si una galleta dura se tratase y después termino comiéndose al conejo crudo sin dejar sobras, entonces con sangre en boca y manos empezó a succionarlo como si un postre se tratara, después de haber comido sus ojos se devolvieron a la normalidad y con la duda de lo que había pasado, no recordaba nada desde que sus ojos cambiaron de color, siguió caminando por la carretera olvidada para buscar un poblado y poder abastecerse, pero lo que no sabía era que lo estaban rastreando.

-Aquí Seeker 1, encontré al objetivo, solicito instrucciones- dijo una voz en las sombras.

-Síguelo y neutralizo con fuerza no letal, lo necesitamos vivo- dijo una voz por el auricular del extraño.

-Entendido- dijo para después desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos he aquí nuevamente con el capitulo 1, lo corregí ya que había adelantado los hechos, pido disculpas si no les gustó que lo modificara, pero era necesario para tener una buena historia, gracias por comprender, aun así agradezco a "nasuhias" y a "MasterAssassin01" por apoyar esta historia en primer lugar.<strong>

**Ademas he publicado un One-shot que explicará un poco más la historia, es corto, no se preocupen, cualquier criatura, ropas y mini-historias publicaré ahí.**

**Gracias por leer, pronto publicaré el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Pag 3

**Capitulo 1: MEMORIAS DESGARRADAS**

**Página 3**

* * *

><p>Después de comer un animal crudo, siguió caminando aún sucio por el lodo y la tierra, con destino al pueblo de Arias, llegó después de 2 días con caminata continua, desde la entrada no se podía ver mucha gente ya que solo era un pueblo granjero, el joven se adentró al pueblo seguido de miraras de extrañeza y miedo por parte de los residentes que no sabían si se tratara de algún asesino, el joven siguió adentrándose por el lugar, observando pequeñas casas de concreto de un piso en su mayoría, se acercó a uno de los residentes preguntando por un lugar dónde hospedarse y comer, recibiendo las indicaciones dadas por el nervioso sujeto caminó hasta llegando a una casa, donde lo recibió una señora que le ofreció un cuarto gratis porque tenía miedo que el joven fuera un asesino, este acepto y se adentró a su cuarto temporal para después se metió a la ducha con todo y ropa, no le importaba ni sentía frío, en fondo de la ducha se podía observar toda la tierra que en su cuerpo habitaba, la sangra seca que estuvo por semanas en sus heridas y la pólvora que alguna vez atentaron contra su vida, suspiró para luego salir de la ducha todo empapado sin ninguna muestra de incomodidad, más bien de seriedad, se decidió a salir y buscar comida, los residentes aún estaban incómodos por tener a un completo extraño merodeando por el pequeño pueblo, con un rostro serio caminó por las calles carentes de asfalto, se acercó a una fuente y se sentó para observar a la gente que por ahí transitaba, el sol estaba en lo alto y con su calor su ropa junto con el joven castaño se secaban, estuvo ahí por media hora hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba, sabía que lo estaban persiguiendo, lo había notado cuando llegó al pueblo, se dispuso a irse de ahí e ir a un callejón y desaparecer entre la gente, el sujeto que lo estaba observando aprovechó para seguirlo y capturarlo, -no será tan difícil- pensó, al entrar por los callejones no pudo creer que haya desaparecido, se adentro más pero una mano que tocaba su hombro lo dejo helado.<p>

-sabes fue fácil saber que me estabas siguiendo- dijo el joven castaño mientras observaba al sujeto inmóvil.

-cómo supiste que te estaba persiguiendo, no notaba que te dieras cuenta- dijo el sujeto con una máscara que alteraba su voz.

-a veces el mejor cazador puede ser cazado- dijo el castaño serio -no te preocupes no le diré a nadie.

el sujeto se enojó y se dispuso a atacarlo, algunos golpes conectaban, otros eran fácilmente bloqueados, duraron pocos minutos, ya que el joven castaño le había ganado; pero, antes de el joven se fuera, un helicóptero desplegó 5 soldados armados para detenerlo, el joven se molestó mucho, observó al cazador y se dio cuenta que lo estaban rastreando, corrió para ocultarse entre las casas mientras una lluvia de proyectiles lo perseguían, no tenía armas, ni cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar para enfrentarlos, corrió a otra casa para seguir esquivando balas, pero luego vio algo que lo llenó de una gran ira y sed de sangre, observó como los soldados asesinaban a cada civil que intentaba ocultarse, algunos niños que no pudieron hacer nada para salvarse, madres inocentes que lloraban por sus hijos muertos y recibir tiros en cada parte de su cuerpo, era una pesadilla. Sus ojos llenos de ira cambiaron de color verde a rojo sangre, sentía la respiración el palpitar de cada soldado, en la casa que estaba pudo divisar cuchillos de cocina y de carnicero, los cogió y salió de la casa caminando observando a todos los soldados y el helicóptero frente suyo, una lluvia de metal recibió de obsequio pro el joven lo esquivó y lanzó un cuchillo a un soldado en la cabeza matándolo al instante, solo le quedaban dos cuchillos, corriendo con velocidad sobrehumana esquivaba los tiros, se acercó rápidamente a que no se dio cuenta para después morir decapitado, algunos tiro le atravesaban al joven pero ni se inmuta, el helicóptero disparó misiles pero el joven los esquivó a duras penas recibiendo parte del impacto de las explosiones, el joven corrió y entro a una casa, subió las escaleras del seguido piso saltó con gran fuerza alcanzando al helicóptero y con una sonrisa psicópata entró en el para después observar como la ventana del vehículo volador se teñía de rojo intenso mientras se oían gritos desgarradores, utilizó la nave para matar a los soldados estrellándolo contra ellos, pero antes del impacto había saltado desde una gran altura, cuando calló rodó y levantándose adolorido observó a toda la gente muerta, estaba petrificado ante tan sangrienta imagen, pero un estruendoso disparo a la espalda lo derribó, en el piso el joven se dio la vuelta para ver a un soldado que lo estaba apuntando con una pistola Desert Eagle mientras que el otro que reconoció al instante, el cazador se acercó al joven para después esposarlo, pero algo no salió bien, el soldado apuntó también al cazador diciéndole -lo ciento querida pero ordenes son ordenes- disparando en el acto, el joven no pudo creerlo, vio al cazador cayendo al suelo, por la razón más sagrada que un hombre puede sentir se llenó de ira, rompió la esposas fácilmente se levantó de golpe acercándose al soldado que le disparo solamente dos veces porque su brazo se había separado de su cuerpo, gritando de dolor cayo al piso aún vivo agonizando, el joven al verlo le dijo -nunca se toca a una mujer y mucho menos dispararle por la espalda- al decir eso sin mirarlo se acercó a él pisandole la cabeza con tal fuerza que lo destruyó en el acto.

El joven preocupado se acercó al cazador, le quitó la mascara para sorprenderse al ver a una chica de piel clara y el cabello rubio oculto por la armadura, al verla ella despertó mostrando sus ojos celestes azulados, unos ojos que lo llenaron de paz, pero no duró mucho ya que ella tosió sangre, dando a entender que estaba grave, el joven busco un lugar donde atenderla, la cargó sin mucha dificultad al estilo novia para llevarla a su casa, mientras que la chica observaba esos ojos esmeralda que la atraían por alguna razón. En el cuarto él le quito parte de la armadura de la chica para después voltearla y ver su espalda para encontrar la herida de bala, ella estaba muy adolorida y casi inconsciente para quejarse de lo que estaba haciendo, le extrajo la bala que por suerte no había dañado tejido importante con unas pinzas que encontró en la armadura de la chica junto con alcohol y gaza, terminando de curarla ella se dispuso a pararse sintiéndose mejor, pero al hacerlo el joven hizo una mueca de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo mostrando todos los agujeros que tenía en la espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos disculpen la demora, es que tuve que salir de casa y al regresar tuve que hacer mis proyectos de universidad.<strong>

**De antemano me disculpo por la demora, no tardaré en publicar la siguiente, y gracias por leer.**

**Ya saben se aceptan criticas constructivas y cualquier duda o sugerencia, con gusto las atenderé.**


	4. Pag 4

**Capitulo 1: MEMORIAS DESGARRADAS**

**Página 4**

* * *

><p><em>-Padre, estas orgulloso de mi- nervioso.<em>

_-No hijo, porque tú no eres lo que esperaba- con voz seria._

_-¿Qué dices padre?- preocupado._

_-QUE TÚ TIENES NADA QUE ME HAGA SENTIR ORGULLO POR TI- dijo con voz alta._

_-Entonces, QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA, DÍMELO- dijo con gesto de dolor._

_-NADA, PORQUE TÚ NO PUEDES, ES MÁS ES INÚTIL QUE INTENTES HACERME CAMBIAR DE PARECER, PORQUE TÚ YA NO ERES MI HIJO- dijo con voz alta y con ira._

_-¿Qué?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -¿Qué me has dijo padre?_

_-NO ME LLAMES PADRE, TÚ ME AVERGÜENZAS, ME AVERGÜENZO DE SER TU PADRE, OJALÁ TÚ NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO- dijo gritando y lo último con ira._

-AAAHHHHHHHHHH- gritó el joven castaño con lagrimas en los ojos y con respiración agitada, había tenido una pesadilla. -maldito sueño recurrente-.

En eso alguien entra por la puerta con rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué paso?, está todo bien- dijo una chica rubia con camiseta sin mangas blanca y su buzo militar negro, pero al estar frente al joven no pudo evitar preocuparse por el torso del joven que estaba vendado y teñido de sangre por la heridas que se habían abierto recientemente por el movimiento abrupto del joven -demonios, ya te había curado las heridas, ahora tengo que volver a vendarte- dijo molesta.

Cuando el joven castaño estaba inconsciente, la chica de ojos azules le quiso devolver el favor curando sus heridas, con alcohol, biogel y unas pinzas, usó las pinzas para remover los proyectiles incrustados en su cuerpo, con alcohol desinfectó las heridas y con el biogel le ayudó a regenera rápidamente el tejido dañado, después de eso, por la noche ella ocupó una habitación aledaña al cuarto del joven en la abandonada casa, se acostó pensando en lo que había hecho como ayudar a su objetivo, ser salvada por el y que su gente la haya traicionado, con pena por lo sucedido con los pobladores se quedó profundamente dormida hasta el día siguiente cuando escuchó los gritos del joven castaño, creyó que alguien lo había encontrado y lo estaban matando pero al verlo supo que solo era una pesadilla.

-Oye no es para tanto, no me duele mucho, ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo con los ojos cerrados inconsciente de saber con quien estaba hablando -espera, ¿qué haces aquí? creí que te habías ido- dijo con todo serio, pero en el fondo estaba feliz porque no habría la necesidad de buscarla.

-Cómo que qué hago aquí, tenía que devolverte el favor por salvarme la vida- dijo molesta.

-De todos modos no deberías preocuparte, y siento ponerte en la obligación de cuidarme- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-No hay problema, pero ya que tus heridas se han abierto, tengo que quitarte tus antiguos vendajes- dijo con un rostro que reflejaba que le iba a doler.

Después de un cambio de vendajes con dolor, leves sonrojos y un cambio de ropa, ambos estaban listos para irse, ya que podrían ser atacados si se quedaban ahí, cuando salieron a las calles los pocos residentes que quedaban estaban llorando por las victimas del atentado de ayer, el olor a sangre inocente recorría por la pequeña aldea, el joven no podía soportar soltar una lagrima y con un gesto de rabia contra los que lo atacaron -me las pagarás padre- para después irse a buscar comida por las pocas tiendas que quedaban, se estaba yendo solo pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-Espera, me vas a dejar aquí, sola- dijo la rubia molesta.

-No, porque eres libre de seguir tu camino, te agradezco por todo, pero debo irme solo, así que esta será la despedida- dijo el joven con tono serio.

-Escucha, te conozco, bueno una parte ya que cuando me enviaron a buscarte me dieron cierta información tuya, pero lo importante es que sé que buscas venganza y si no recuerdas lo de ayer, yo también la busca por lo que me han hecho- dijo con todo de confianza y decidida mostrando su espalda -eso nos vuelve compañeros de causa.

-Muy bien, buscamos algo de comer, nos abastecemos y nos vamos de aquí, entendido- dijo serio.

-Oye, que seamos compañeros no te da derecho de hablarme como tu subordinada- dijo con una cara de querer golpearlo.

-Intenta golpearme, pero no podrás lograrlo- dijo con una sonrisa para después volverla seria -vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

-Esta bien, jefe- dijo con un tono de derrota.

Ambos buscaron algo decente para comer, ya que el castaño solo había comido roedores crudos, la joven rubia se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo, ella se fue a buscar tiendas para comprar lo necesario para cocinar algo lo suficientemente nutritivo para que dure un gran viaje, con mucha dedicación se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo con todos los ingredientes que había comprado, el joven al probar la comida de la joven de ojos azules, sintió como su corazón se ablandaba, no había sentido esa calidad en el sabor desde que su madre murió por causas desconocidas, le agradeció mucho, ella de alguna manera disfrutó que al joven le gustara, prepararon sus cosas y al final partieron en busca de un lugar donde puedan vivir temporalmente, comprar armas y herramientas necesarias para enfrentarse a la corporación, detener al líder y liberar el mundo de esta sanguijuela que lo está succionando.

Al salir del pueblo se despidieron del mismo con la esperanza de que algún día todo va a estar bien, dejando atrás un camino de polvo que pronto otros lo recorrerán. Los dos jóvenes, caminan juntos con cargas muy pesadas, secretos, dolor y sufrimiento, desesperación e ira, buscarán el fin de un tormento que todavía no ha tomado forma, ambos seguirán el destino que el universo les ha forjado, la responsabilidad más grande que un mortal pueda tener, el inicio del fin ha comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, se que no se esperaban esta actualización pero bueno solo quería agradecer nuevamente a nahisasuhias por seguir apoyándome, esta vez si demorare un poco, pero no se preocupen no sera por tanto.<strong>

**Quería dejar en claro que desde este punto ambos seguirán la historia juntos, los demás personajes de Como entrenar a tu dragón también aparecerán con sus respectivas historias, ademas pronto actualizare BERK CORPORATION porque falta pulir.**

**Solo pido que me ayuden a difundir esta historia para que haya más lectores, no se si es correcto y no lo digo con el fin de querer ganar prestigio, solo quiero que lean esta historia y disfruten, creo que no sonó bien.**

**Bueno como saben cualquier duda y/o sugerencia yo lo responderé no hay problema, si del mismo modo hay errores, solo haganmelo saber, por favor.**


	5. Pag 5: Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: PROTECTOR**

**Página 5**

* * *

><p>En un bosque donde el joven castaño y la joven de ojos azules descansaban de una larga caminata, ambos podían estar días en constante movimiento, ella porque fue entrenada así ya que era una cazadora, él no sabía como explicar el porqué de su gran resistencia física, era de noche y el cielo nocturno se veía hermoso, las estrellas que iluminaban la tierra con sus pequeños puntos luminosos y la luna, el gran astro con carácter maternal que abrazaba a toda la naturaleza con su luz, ambos observaban ese espectáculo de luces y sombras maravillados por la infinidad del espacio y el misterio de su hermosa presencia, ambos empezaron a tener hambre, sobre todo el joven así que se dispusieron a buscar comida y hacer un refugio temporal, el joven con sus instintos por encontrar comida pudo conseguir atrapar unas liebres, mientras regresaba al pequeño campamento se encontraba la chica haciendo fuego con una barra térmica (encendedor de emergencia que se le dan a los soldados de la corporación), se veía hermosa como soplaba delicadamente el fuego que iluminaba su rostro en contraste con la noche y la luz de la luna, se acercó a ella y le entregó parte del botín y después de cocinarlo se dispusieron a comer, pero al terminar se dieron cuenta que algo muy importante se habían olvidado.<p>

-Oye, no puedo creer que después del tiempo que nos conocimos, aún no me has dicho tú nombre- dijo la joven convencida de que en ningún momento lo ha mencionado.

-No tengo nombre, o no lo recuerdo- dijo el joven castaño con tono serio –tal vez sea mejor así, no crees.

-No lo creo, pero me pareció extraño que la información que tenía de ti no dijera tu nombre o apellido, solo un código que no sé de qué es- dijo la joven de ojos azules mirando su holograma (celular futurista compuesto por una lámina de plástico flexible).

-¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó el joven con una ceja arqueada –hasta ahora no recuerdo cómo te llamas-.

-Yo me llamo Astrid Hofferson especialista en búsqueda y captura- dijo con tono orgulloso –y ya que no tienes nombres te pondré el tuyo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero seria.

-No lo creo- dijo mientras comía mordía los huesos de lo que quedaba de la liebre asada -además para qué necesito nombre, nadie me llamaría por el mismo, todos me seguirían diciendo que soy un extraño, un ser que no debió existir, alguien en quien no se puede confiar por miedo de lo que soy, un monstruo, un experimento de la naturaleza que salió mal- con voz grave y triste recordando sus más oscuras y recurrentes pesadillas.

Esas palabras llenas de depresión y sufrimiento producto de su naturaleza desconocida generó en él.

-Si necesitas un nombre,..., para no decirte extraño,…, para hacerte recordar que vales mucho, para que pueda confiar en ti, para que pueda avisarte cuando necesito ayuda, cuando te necesite- dijo Astrid con una voz sincera y triste porque lo comprendía, liberando ese pequeño sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más grande en ella, no le importaba si en todo ese tiempo que fueron semanas sentí una atracción por él, sentía que estaban ahí, bajo una hermosa noche solos a la mitad de la nada por alguna razón, tal vez una el destino los quería juntos por alguna razón y por eso ella estaba feliz.

Las palabras provenientes de Astrid dejaron al joven castaño una sensación de paz, de alguien que lo apreciaba y eso hizo que su corazón por fin latiera, cambiando su rostro lleno de seriedad a uno más tranquilo y lleno de esperanza, aunque era poco tiempo que la conocía algo le decía que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos y que él la protegería de todo sin importar su vida, suspiró para si mismo dejando con su aliento gran parte del dolor que lo llevaba agobiando desde que tenía memoria.

-Esta bien, puedes ponerme un nombre, pero que sea muy varonil- dijo con tono cómico por primera vez hasta donde recuerda.

-Hmmm, no se- Astrid pensaba un nombre cuando un vago recuerdo que tuvo hace tiempo le dió la idea que estaba buscando -que te parece Hipo.

-¿Qué? Hipo, mmm, me parece buen nombre- lo dijo pensativo ya que ese nombre le era familiar por algún motivo que no recordaba.

-Está decidido, te llamaras Hipo- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ambos estaban durmiendo, Hipo en la rama de un árbol y Astrid en una tienda de campaña pero algo los despertó y era un zumbido que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte hasta volverse ensordecedor, ella preocupada salió de su tienda para notar a varias naves de descenso que desplegaban tropas especializadas para capturar a Hipo y a la fugitiva Astrid; sin embargo, Hipo ya se había dado cuenta para irse del lugar como señuelo y que todo el equipo de captura se dirigió a buscarlo mientras que unos soldados se fueron contra Astrid, iba a ser una larga noche.

En lo profundo del bosque se escucharon gritos desgarradores provenientes de los soldados que buscaban a Hipo, uno a uno cual presas de un sangriento depredador disfrutando la sangre que emanaba de sus cuerpos sin vida, solo se podían ver en lo profundo de la noche sus aterradores ojos rojos como vigilaba la vida de sus victimas. El joven de ojos rojos salía del bosque con manchas de sangre y un rostro enojado pero quedó petrificado al notar que Astrid no estaba, solo marcas de balas en el suelo y algunos cuerpos, ni su olor encontraba por más que olfateara, se preocupó tanto que decidió buscar algún moribundo para que le dé información necesaria pero entre todas las victimas solo pudo obtener que todos le dijeran que nunca la encontraría, Hipo gritó al cielo y aún con ira fluyendo a través de su cuerpo se dispuso a correr a buscarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, primero que nada disculpa por la exagerada demora, exposiciones entrega de trabajos y exámenes me tienen atado y no me da el tiempo para escribir.<strong>

**El lunes hasta el miércoles si tendré todo el día para compensar el tiempo perdido, ya saben cualquier duda o critica constructiva es bien recibida, gracias por su apoyo a los que me siguen y a los que me mandan reviews**


	6. Pag 6

**Capitulo 2: PROTECTOR**

**Página 6**

* * *

><p>Desesperado, incapaz de encontrarla, buscándola por todos lado y usando todos sus sentidos afinados por la ira que tenía al no poder estar con ella, no le daba ningún rastro, ninguna pista, nada que pudiera usar para saber su paradero. Poco a poco iba perdiendo su humanidad siendo consumida por una ira salvaje, ya no pensaba ni razonaba, solo tenía una meta que era buscarla a ella y tenerla a su lado.<p>

Cada centro urbano que encontraba, intentaba sacar información del paradero de las naves que la secuestraron, ninguno pudo ayudarlo, días, semanas, y hasta meses buscándola, su cuerpo estaba tenso sus ojos estaban de un color rojo fosforescente, tenía colmillos, sus sentidos estaban tan afinados que podía oír el aletear de una mosca a mas de quinientos metros. una noche mientras corría a toda velocidad en su travesía para encontrarla, captó un olor que lo paró en seco, un aroma muy familiar que aún con el paso del tiempo no ha olvidado, era ella estaba cerca, y con ánimos renovados siguió la señal que lo estaba llevando a una base subterránea en medio de la nada.

Al acercarse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo saltó unos fácilmente diez metros de altura y como si estuviera hecho de plomo bañado con el material más pesado existente en la tierra perforó el techo de la base junto con siete pisos adicionales matando a todo ser vivo que hubiera estado en su camino, llovían balas y sangre, Hipo con su fuerza descomunal arrasó con todos los que podía, en su cuerpo se incrustaban difícilmente los proyectiles mortales, pero eso no lo detuvo y más aún cuando podía sentir donde estaba ella, reconocía muy bien su olor y se dispuso a rescatarla.

Destruyendo todo a su paso la encontró en una habitación aislada hecha de un vidrio reforzado transparente pero lo que no podía creer era que estaba en una camilla conectada por muchos cables y tubos manchados de sangre y la joven Astrid durmiendo con un gesto de absoluto dolor, Hipo no lo soportó y golpeó el vidrio una y otra vez, sus manos se teñían de rojo, seguía golpeando y el vidrio no cedía, con más ira gritó para asestar un duro golpe que rajo el vidrio, para después destruirlo con más ataques.

Astrid supo quien era el que gritaba del otro lado de la habitación, despertó de sus pesadillas al oír esa voz tan familiar y con todo lo que pudo su adolorido cuerpo, se levantó pero cedió por los cables y demás artefactos enterrados en su cuerpo que la aprisionaban,pero estaba despierta y lo podía ver, aquel joven que le salvó la vida una vez y que ahora lo había vuelto a hacer, se veía fatal, heridas de bala por todo su abdomen, sangre que bañaba todo su cuerpo y esos ojos sangrientos llenos de ira que al ver sus azulados ojos de la joven se tranquilizaron retornando a un color verde esmeralda, la había encontrado y la sacaría de ese lugar a como de lugar, pero las graves heridas se hicieron notar derribando al joven que no pudo más con el dolor.

Hipo no podía rendirse, estaba decidido a rescatarla, con mucho dolor se levantó, la liberó de su macabra prisión y salió con ella para buscar una salida, ambos sufrían por el dolor de las heridas, intentando escapar por fortuna que dios les había dado una habitación que decía en la parte superior de la puerta -ENFERMERIA- ambos con lo poco que podían apoyados el uno al otro se encerraron ahí, ocultándose de paso de los guardias que aún estaban vivos y de sus refuerzos, iba a ser difícil salir de la prisión.

Astrid ayudaba a Hipo extrayéndole las esferas de plomo que estaban anidadas en su carne, curando sus heridas y llenándolo de vendajes, después ella misma se automedicó unos analgésicos y aspirinas para aliviar el dolor, ambos salieron cuidadosamente intentando evitar a los guardias, camuflándose entre los escombros que alguna vez formaron parte de las instalaciones, encontraron la salida pero no saldrían por ahí a menos que sean invulnerables a las balas, ya que los soldados los encontraron y dispararon una lluvia de plomo que se dirigía a Astrid, pero Hipo la empujo abrazándola recibiendo unos cuantos proyectiles, no le molestó protegerla ya que podía aguantar el dolor que ya se había acostumbrado, pero lo que si le molestó era que un proyectil rozo por su mejilla de la joven arruinando su hermoso rostro despertando en el nuevamente una ira desenfrenada, saltó como una fiera a los soldados que no sabían como responder ya que al ver los ojos rojos sedientos de sangre del joven hizo que los soldados sintieran el más profundo miedo que cualquiera pueda sentir, momentos después todo lo que quedaba de la base subterránea empezó a desplomarse porque Hipo junto con Astrid destruyeron toda la base para que la corporación no vuelva a hacer experimentos ahí, ambos escaparon en una moto conducida por Astrid ya que Hipo dormía abrazándola por la espalda cansado por las semanas sin dormir por buscarla.

En la noche Astrid encontró un pueblo casi abandonado donde podían descansar, despertó a Hipo y ambos se adentraron en una de las casas vacías, como todos los que habitaban estaban durmiendo, no se enteraron de los invasores, en una habitación Astrid curó nuevamente las heridas de Hipo, semidesnudo se durmió en una cama manchada con la sangre de sus heridas, ella quería dormir con él pero no era correcto, al final ella se fue a otra habitación para dormir, se quitó sus trajes, quedando en camiseta blanca y ropa interior, se acostó pero no pudo conciliar el sueño por el frío de la noche y los sentimientos que no la dejaban descansar soltando una lágrima que no pudo contenerse, pero un brazo que la rodeaba la sorprendió, el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo la reconfortada, se sentía protegida, estaba feliz, una emoción que no había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo pero una voz la hizo congelarse, un -te amo-, esas palabras la llenaron de una infinita felicidad, y con una sonrisa se durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos disculpen por la extensa demora, clases, trabajo y demas cosas que no me dieron el tiempo para escribir, he aqui otra página, me gusta un poco como está quedando pronto acabaré el capitulo 2, racias los pacientes que me esperaron, y nada, gracias a los seguidores que apoyan mi historia.<strong>

**Dato adicional: he publicado otra historia espero que les guste se llama Buscando a Ema, me gustaría que le echen un vistazo.**

**Cualquier sugerencia o critica constructiva es bien recibida, no sean tímidos pregunten, gustoso las respondo, muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**


	7. Pag 7

**Capítulo 2: PROTECTOR**

**Página 7**

* * *

><p>Amaneció en el pueblo donde los dos jóvenes se ubicaban. mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación de Astrid, ella empezaba a despertarse, se frotó los ojos y recordando lo que había sucedido ayer, giró su cabeza para suspirar y no encontrarlo, creyendo que lo que había pasado ayer era un sueño, se puso sus únicas ropas militares, aunque le gustaba su uniforme, hubiera querido comprar otro tipo de ropa, como toda señorita, después de asearse salió de su habitación y al ver la Hipo se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar para saber lo que estaba pasando, al entrar a la habitación solo vio la mancha de sangre seca en la cama del joven, preguntándose dónde estaba salió de la casa lo avistó en una banca cerca de una fuente seca, ella se emocionó y se acercó a él saludándolo y preguntándole cómo había dormido.<p>

-Hola Hipo ¿Cómo has dormido?- dijo Astrid con un leve sonrojo un poco por el aparente sueño que tuvo.

-Bien un poco adolorido, pero nada que no pueda soportar- dijo con algo de seriedad -¿Y tú?- preguntó.

-Ah, bien, bien- dijo Astrid sonrojada pero se le quitó al escuchar un rugido proveniente de Hipo -Parece que tienes hambre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si un poco, no comí nada desde que te secuestraron- Dijo con un rostro que reflejaba tristeza.

-Nada desde que me llevaron- dijo la joven sorprendida ya que habían pasado semanas cuando ella estaba perdida -no te preocupes, buscaré algo para comer, me esperas aquí vale.

-Vale- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se alejó de Hipo buscando tiendas donde pudiera comprar lo necesario para cocinar, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de pobladores la observaban, tal vez porque nunca la habían visto o porque llevaba un uniforme militar, seguía avanzando por el pueblo preguntando a una señora dónde se ubicaba una tienda donde se pueda comprar comida recibiendo una mirada de desprecio, ella estaba molesta pero no quería golpearla así que caminó por el pueblo buscando algo donde encontrar cosas para comer, pero no tuvo éxito, regresó donde se encontraba Hipo y le dijo que no había enconado nada para cocinar con un rostro desilusionado.

-No te preocupes Astrid, este pueblo no parece tener muchos lugares donde comer- dijo Hipo al notar que no había mucha gente transitando por las calles -Además no tengo mucha hambre- dijo para luego ser traicionado por su estómago que volvió a rugír-.

-No, vamos a buscar un lugar dónde comer- dijo decida y agarrando el brazo del joven se fueron a buscar dónde comer.

Astrid no se había dado cuenta que todo el viaje estaba agarrando el brazo del joven, tampoco lo notó el joven, pero lo que sí pudo notar eran las miradas de los pobladores que los estaban observando, el se molestó un poco pero no le importó hasta que un grupo de señores mayores que ellos se les acercaron con rostros que demostraba que no tramaban nada bueno. Uno de ellos se acercó a la muchacha y le intentó tocar el hombre pero Hipo lo evitó tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Hipo con un rostro molesto.

-O qué vas a hacer- dijo el hombre soltándose del agarre.

-Te lo advierto, no quiero problemas, les pido que nos dejen en paz- dijo Hipo intentando calmarse, no quería matar a los sujetos enfrente de Astrid.

Astrid podía defenderse por si sola e Hipo lo sabía pero no quería que ella se lastimara, por eso estaba él, para protegerla a toca costa.

-Jajajaja, TU NO VAS A DARME ORDENES, MIERDA- Gritó el sujeto -muchachos demuestrenle con quien están tratando.

La gente que por ahí circulaba observaban la escena sin siquiera con deseos de ayudar, estaban ahí como si todo fuese un espectáculo, desinteresados de los delincuentes que estaban ahí amenazando a los jóvenes, los secuaces del que parecía ser el líder se le acercaron a Hipo mostrando sus cuchillos.

-Se los advertí- dijo Hipo al ver como se acercaban con sus armas.

En ese momento uno de ellos intentó cortar a Hipo pero este lo esquivó pero no pudo con todos y recibió algunos cortes, en eso pudo ver cómo uno se acercaba a Astrid, era el líder que estaba aprovechando la distracción del joven, eso lo enojó mucho volviendo sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, atrapando con la mano la punta del cuchillo, con una sádica sonrisa y la sangre brotando de su mano por el cuchillo detenido, agarró con extrema velocidad el cuello de uno y lo trituró como si fuera una galleta, asustando a todos al ver a su víctima que tenía la cabeza separada de su cuerpo, el miedo olfateado por Hipo le dio las ganas de matar a todos comenzando por el líder que antes de que tocara a Astrid lo hizo retroceder agarrando su ropa y tirándolo al suelo, pisando su cráneo que explotó como un huevo crudo en un microondas, todos estaban aterrados y los delincuentes se retiraron pero uno a uno fueron cayendo siendo masacrados por el joven de ojos rojos, los jóvenes al notar que todos los residentes los observaban se fueron corriendo, ellos no tuvieron más remedio que irse de ese lugar y buscar suerte en otro lugar.

-Oye, no te dí las gracias por sacarse de ese hueco, y por defenderme de esos tipos- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa -aunque yo podía defenderme- dijo con una ceja levantada.

-No quería que te mancharas las manos- dijo con una voz serena.

Astrid hacía cambia cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Hipo, ella generalmente era fría y distante, no confiaba en nada ni nadie, nunca pensó que sería traicionada y que viajaría con su objetivo, era curiosos también que de ella naciera sentimientos hacia él, era evidente y con eso mejoró su actitud y su modo de ver las cosas, ambos seguían caminando para encontrar un poco de paz que tanto anhelan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos disculpen la demora, muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.<strong>

**Quiero que opinen como va la historia y también que visiten mi otro fic, es un proyecto que tendrá continuación.**

**De antemano, quiero agradecer a los que me siguen y a poner a esta historia como su favoritos, les agradezco mucho.**

**Hasta la próxima página.**


	8. Pag 8: Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3: LIBERACIÓN DE LAS ALMAS OPRIMIDAS**

**Página 8**

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de New Alaska, una pequeña urbe lleno de cazadores e gigantescas instalaciones de la corporación en forma de globo, envueltas en la densa nieve, creyendo que nada ni nadie sabe de ése lugar salvo sus subordinados, era de noche, ambos jóvenes con densos abrigos de color blanco que usaban como camuflaje, estaban observando la base, Hipo con unos binoculares y Astrid en posición de cuerpo a tierra con un fusil de frandotirador con silenciador integrado, esperando una señal que les permitiese entrar a Hipo cómo solo él sabe hacer y Astrid que le cubriría la espalda, con su rostro pálido y colorado en las mejillas por el frío, le dio un beso desprevenido a Hipo que se sorprendió ya que no lo esperaba, miro a Astrid y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente, Hipo dejó de ser tan frió y serio a medida que viajaba con Astrid, cava vez era más extrovertido, tenía menos miedo y más confianza, su único propósito es eliminar al que controla el mundo y proteger con su vida a su amada, nada más.<p>

Mientras ellos seguían observándose amorosamente, una bengala roja volaba verticalmente al cielo indicando que era hora de actuar, una explosión y alarmas eran lo único que necesitaban escuchar para unirse a la batalla, Astrid con su francotirador abatía a tantos blancos como pudo, avisándole sobre ciertos enemigos aHipo con el intercomunicador, mientras que Hipo con dos sables desviaba los tiros que eran dirigidos hacia él, para después contraatacar rebanando a los oficiales enemigos. Cada mancha de sangre que se impregnaba se volvían litros del líquido carmesí, dándole más fuerzas para seguir arrasando todo lo que se encuentre en su camino, imparable ante el plomo enterrado en su cuerpo suplicándole clemencia, soldados sin vida masacrados por el filo de hoja del joven mutilador, mientras el joven se abría paso hasta el centro de la base la joven Astrid estaba en posición de combate puesto que unos asesinos camuflados la estaban observando, ágil-mente desviaba los ataques de espada dirigidos hacia ella, como un fino baile ella movía su hermoso cuerpo evadiendo y contraatacando con sus dagas, en un par de minutos sus enemigos sin rostros descansaban en la gélida nieve descansando para siempre. Astrid notó las explosiones que emanaban de la base asediada, decidió ayudarlos a terminar la misión, mientras que la joven rubia de rostro pálido entraba al infierno un tipo de proporciones musculares exageradas avanzaba rociando plomo a cualquier cosa que avanza, arrastra y respirase, con su Big-gun (Minigun) destruyendo metal, concreto y carne como si fuese papel, un cigarrillo bastaba para sentirse bien, su rubio pelo ondeaba con las explotaciones que su pesada arma generaba, pasaron los minutos adentrándose a las zonas más oscuras de la base, al llegar los tres se encontraron frente a una puerta que decía "ACCESO RESTRINGIDO", los tres con una sonrisa idearon como entrar y acabar con el trabajo, adentro del área unos científicos preocupados por el ataque a la base y por los secretos que escondían no estaban listos para morir, excepto uno, pero en ese momento cuando todos en el área estaban esperando su final, la puerta explota dejando ver a tres adolescentes armados, envueltos en sangre y ceniza, con un parpadeo la mayoría pereció destrozados por las balas y los cortes profundos menos uno, un señor de edad avanzada sin un brazo y una pierna reemplazados por prótesis biónicas, el señor se acercó al joven Hipo con una lagrima en el ojo y lo abrazó confundiendo y al rato reconfortando al joven.

-Pequeño, mi destrozado pequeño- dijo el señor extrañando a todos -nunca creí que vivirías lo suficiente.

-¿Quíen eres?, sueltame- dijo el joven molesto -si no quieres terminar sin cabeza, no te acerques.

-No te acuerdas de mi joven guerrero- dijo con un rostro de asombro -claro, cómo me vas a recordar si nunca me has visto.

Astrid saca una pistola y lo apunta en la cabeza -¿Quién eres y por qué hablas como si fuera tu hijo?- pensando lo que había dicho y con rostro molesto -¿Hipo es tú hijo?-.

-No, no, no si fuese mi hijo no hubiera permitido que le hagan la maldición que ahora sufre- dijo con rostro serio -yo era el científico encargado de la creación de super soldados con capacidades únicas y con suficiente poder como para arrasar con el mundo- dijo levantando sus brazos -ustedes dos son producto de los experimentos que la corporación estaba creando- dijo señalando a los jóvenes Astrid e Hipo -yo solo quería que fuesen niños normales, que tuvieran vidas normales, pero ese desquiciado hombre no me escuchó, por eso yo los cuidaba, me aseguraba de que sufrieran tanto, lo siento- dijo el señor con lagrimas en los ojos, mojando su bigote y un rostro que notaba dolor.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en shock, el origen de sus vidas eran para ser usados en la guerra, el dolor que sufrieron por los experimentos, cortes desgarrando carne, tubos perforando hasta los huesos, inyecciones con las sustancias más toxicas que el ácido mas fuerte conocido, todo ese dolor por un simple capricho, por poder, nada más ridículo que eso, pero ahora lo sabían y ese hombre los ayudaría a conocer más sobre su pasado, lo necesitaban para acabar con la corporación.

-No tienes nada que disculpar porque tú no eres culpable de lo que la corporación a hecho con nuestras almas- dijo Astrid con una voz llena de esperanza -disculpame, no me presenté yo...

-Eres Astrid Hofferson, te recuerdo muy muy bien eras una niña muy inteligente, muy agil y con habilidades extraordinarias, tal vez no lo capaz pero tienes poderes telequiinéticos y telepáticos, lo puedes todo con la mente, eres especial y cuidarte desde que llegaste aquí había sido un placer- dijo el señor con una sonrisa melancólica -por cierto mi nombre es Bocon, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto, tú ya debes saber mi nombre- dijo el joven de pelo castaño con una sonrisa-

-Tu nombre es Hipo Horrendo Hadock tercero, hijo del hombre quién tú estas buscando, te recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño niño escualido, con admiración a los estudios, te encantaba crear cosas con quialquier cosa, nunca creí que serías parte del proyecto, tú puedes destruir ciudades enteras, te enojas con faclidad, eso me costó el brazo, tienes que tener cuidado con tus emociones porque la ira es la que desatará el caos en el mundo, te cuidado- dijo Bocón un poco preocupado- a ti siempre te tuve más cariño, nunca creí que sobrevivirías a la operación, no podía dormir con tus gritos desgarradores suplicantes de misericordia, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, te perdono- dijo el joven aún sonriente-.

-Hola doc, yo soy Wardog, pero Patapez para los conocidos- dijo el señor que tenía la enorme arma destructora -y ella es Biggun, saluda nena- dijo apuntando a Bocon -es broma-.

Los tres destruyeron toda la base y con Bocon se fueron a una pequeña guarida cerca de New Ruins (New York pero con todos los edificios abandonados y destruidos, llenos de maleza y vegetación), al llegar se dispusieron a conversar sobre cómo se habían conocido y la relación que tenía Hipo con Astrid, que conversaban abrazados mientras el grandulón cocinaba la cena aunque era difícil de creer, cocinaba muy bien, ellos descansaban mientras que la organización se debilitaba poco a poco por los constantes saqueos y cortes con las instalaciones alejadas de la central, producto de los años que los jóvenes habían luchado contra la corporación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos disculpen la exagerada demora, pero la universidad y el trabajo es así, pero no se preocupen la historia sigue.<strong>

**P.D.: Este capítulo comienza años más adelante que el capitulo 2 ya que en ese periodo ambos jóvenes iban de pueblo en pueblo arrasando con todas las bases que la corporación tenía y liberando a la gente presa que estaba siendo usada como mano de obra y como ratas de laboratorio.**

**P.D.D.: Los jóvenes ahora se ven como la película HTTYD 2 pero con trajes militares guays.**

**Gracias y disculpen la extensa demora, nos leemos.**

**P.D.D.D.: Por cierto voy a publicar algunos one-shots de algunas películas dysney estén atentos porque les van a gustar, y con el suficiente apoyo los volveré historias, gracias.**


	9. Pag 9

**Capitulo 3: LIBERACIÓN DE LAS ALMAS OPRIMIDAS**

**Página 9**

* * *

><p>Una noche cualquiera, el grupo que atacó una de las tantas bases de la corporación se encontraba en su guarida subterránea, lejos de radares enemigos, escondidos entre las sombras, preparándose para un nuevo ataque, Patapez aunque daba la impresión de un hombre gigantesco como un tanque con un rostro que expresaba una muerte asegurada, él en realidad era una persona de gran corazón, sonreía cada día agradeciendo que estaba con vida, sabía cocinar y muy bien; ademas, él nunca dejaba a nadie atrás, pero aún así tenía muchos recuerdos, muchos fantasmas que lo seguían y lo perseguirán por siempre.<p>

Bocón, el hombre que los acompañó desde la última incursión les había explicado los orígenes de Hipo y Astrid, pero Hipo no lo tomó muy bien ya que el responsable de su condición era su padre, su propio padre, aquel que nunca no lo tomó en serio, ese hombre que constantemente lo humillaba, de cierto modo le dolió saberlo pero por el otro solo esbozó una sonrisa porque era de esperarse de alguien como él, ahora también tenía otro motivo para odiarlo ya que él también fue el responsable de los experimentos con Astrid, su actual y única novia, no lo iba a perdonar, deseaba cada vez que recordaba su rostro derramar toda su pútrida sangre, ya que para él ya no era su padre.

Cuando todos dormían, el doctor Bocón salió a la superficie para sentarse en el suelo, frotarse sus extremidades bionicas y suspirar al saber que sus niños estaban bien, Hipo dormía semi-desnudo en su habitación junto a Astrid que lo abrazaba y Patapez dormía en el suelo de la sala boca arriba, parecía una montaña dentro de un cuarto, todos de alguna manera u otra estaban felices por estar con vida y ser parte de una familia, Hipo sobre todo agradecía a los dioses por tener lo que le faltaba, alguien que lo amara.

En la mañana Patapez se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno y Astrid lo ayudaba, Hipo salía a la superficie para olfatear y buscar comida además de enemigos, corrió en dirección a la ciudad vuelta jungla, desapareciendo por la puerta para volver con un jabalí de tamaño considerable en la espalda, en New Ruins hay tanto bosque que es común encontrar animales salvajes en la ciudad.

-Hola a todos, hoy traje un buen plato como lo prometí- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-Que bien, voy a prepararlo enseguida- dijo alegre Astrid -ayúdame a cortarlo patapez, por favor.

-No hay problema- dijo Patapez con na sonrisa.

-Hipo así son todas las mañanas aquí- dijo sorprendido Bocón al ver cómo los jóvenes se comportaban como una familia normal después de todo lo que han sufrido.

-Ah, si, así son todos los días, porque nos sentimos libres de la corporación, porque al fin podemos hacer lo que queramos, porque nos sentimos amados- dijo Hipo recordando el dolor cuando experimentaban con él, pero también recordó cuando conoció a Astrid, la chica que cambió su vida, eso lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa.

Bocón estaba feliz por ellos, lamentaba que el padre de Hipo no pensara como él, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, él se quedó en su guarida por unos días conviviendo con los jóvenes, pero al cabo de dos semanas decidió retirarse, puesto que ya no tenía que hacer ahí, los chicos estaban bien y a salvo, solo necesitaba saber eso, con un adiós se fue dejando a los jóvenes crear su destino, un destino que será un mejor futuro para ellos y la humanidad.

Una noche Hipo y Astrid decidieron salir a la superficie para conversar de su futuro juntos, si habrá un futuro y si será para ellos, esas dudas se trataron aquella misma noche tan despejada que se podía ver todas las estrellas del firmamento, vigilantes de lo que ocurría en la tierra, específicamente aquellos jóvenes sentados en el césped, aquellos que se veían a los ojos, ojos como esmeraldas y zafiros que daban color a la noche y un profundo sentimiento de amor que ambos tenían.

-Astrid, quiero decirte, que no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te protegeré y estaré a tu lado- dijo Hipo tomando la delicada mano de Astrid -No dejaré que nada te pase.

-Lo se, por eso depositó toma mi confianza en ti, porque me haces sentir segura- acercándose a Hipo para apoyarse en su hombro -por eso te amo.

-Yo también te amo, no se que habría sido de mi vida si no te hubiera conocido- dijo Hipo recordando cuando vagaba sin rumbo por la carretera desértica -No necesito a nadie más que a ti, porque eres mi soporte, mi razón de seguir adelante, mi motivo para vivir y conocer el mañana, no sabes lo afortunado que soy al tenerte-.

-Si, yo también estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, si no fuera por ti estaría muerta, traicionada por la gente que creía era mi familia, familia que logré al estar contigo- dijo Astrid un poco triste pero con una sonrisa al final, pero después se puso nerviosa -Hipo, hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde hace unos meses.

-Dime, dime esa interrogante que te ha mortificado tanto tiempo- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa -sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites, cuentas conmigo.

-Bien- dijo Astrid para después respirar hondo y preguntar -¿Qué opinas de formar una familia?- dijo Astrid con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Una familia, pero si tenemos una con nuestro amigo Patapez, somos como hermanos, unidos por una causa común, nos protegemos y cuidamos, somos una familia- dijo Hipo con un tono serio desentendiendo la pregunta de Astrid.

-No eso no, quiero decir que si nunca has pensado tener un heredero- dijo Astrid nerviosa, por saber la respuesta de Hipo.

-Un heredero, alguien que siga nuestros pasos, que logre las metas que no pudimos cumplir, no lo sé, un heredo- dijo Hipo con un gesto de duda -pero un heredo que conozcamos.

Astrid con un poco de molestia por la inocencia de su amado le dijo en voz alta -ESO NO, QUE SI QUIERES TENER UN HIJO, UN HIJO CONMIGO- después de eso ambos se quedaron helados, sin saber que decir, Astrid con la boca tapada con sus manos con miedo al saber de la respuesta pero Hipo dio una sonrisa, se paró y con un brazo levanto a su novia y la abrazó para susurrarle lo que ella tanto deseaba oír.

-Sería maravilloso, sería otro sueño hecho realidad, un niño fruto de nuestro amor y de la mujer que tanto amo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir el honor de estar siempre a tu lado- dijo Hipo con una voz suave -haré de este mundo el ideal para que nuestro niño pueda crecer sin ninguna preocupación, sin sufrir los tiempos que ahora vivimos, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para crear un paraíso para nosotros.

Astrid no podía hablar, estaba feliz de que Hipo sea la persona con la que tendría una familia, una lagrima recorría su rostro, una lágrima de felicidad, lo abrazaba con fuerza, no lo quería soltar, no quería alejarse de él, simplemente no podía estar sin él, luego se miraron nuevamente a los ojos y un beso lleno de amor rodeado de la fresca noche acompañada por la luna que los protegía con su luz, para después volver a la guarida tomados de la mano y soñar juntos un futuro mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, disculpen la ligera demora, unos contratiempos por los estudios, pero siempre me doy tiempo para esto.<strong>

**Ya publiqué un one-shot que puede ser convertido en historia si me apoyan.**

**Gracias a Hinata-Lied, por su comentario, me alegro de que te gustara.**

**Gracias a Ezcu que es el motivo porque me decidí a escribir y a todos los seguidores que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos en la siguiente página.**


	10. Pag 10

**Capitulo 3: LIBERACIÓN DE LAS ALMAS OPRIMIDAS**

**Página 10**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, ni un alma, Hipo estaba viendo ese vacío, caminó con pasos precavidos si se enfrentaba a un obstáculo, poco a poco se dejaron ver lineas y manchas de sangre fosforescente por el suelo, como si ahí hubiera una masacre, él olfateó para identificar el dueño de aquel líquido derramado y se congeló al reconocer familiar aroma, se tiro para atrás asustado él no se asustaba con nada salvo si se trataba de Astrid, y ese era el motivo ya que el dueño de todo ese líquido vital era de su amada, se levantó avanzó con pesadez hacía lo que parecía ser un camino hecho por una hilera de sangre fosforescente, mientras avanzaba a sus alrededor se formaban imágenes de su origen y mutación como una donde se podía ver cómo doctores metían cables, al cuerpo de un joven en una camilla llena de sangre, Hipo se enojó al ver esa escena recordando al causante de todo, otra imagen se formó mostrando su escape de las instalaciones y otra cuando vagaba por aquel terreno árido sin ningún sueño o esperanza, Hipo siguió avanzando pero se detuvo cuando vio la escena cuando se conocieron en aquel pueblo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, siguió avanzando y viendo todas esas escenas que compartió con su amada, pero terminó al ver que la línea de sangre cambió a manchas de esa misma sustancia, Hipo avanzó con el pensamiento y la premonición de que algo malo va a pasar y así lo fue cuando aquellas manchas de sangre se dirigían a una Astrid arrodillada, con la cabeza gacha, la sangre salía de su cuerpo formando las manchas que Hipo esta pisando, él al ver tal escena intentó correr pero unas cadenas doradas manchadas de sangre sujetaron sus brazos y piernas quedando totalmente paralizado. Hipo estaba furioso y preocupado por Astrid, en ese momento un sujeto manchado totalmente de sangre se acercó a Astrid, de arrodilló y tomó delicadamente el rostro de Astrid, Hipo no pudo soportarlo, intentaba zafarse de esas cadenas pero era imposible aún así seguía intentando, el sujeto que poseía unos ojos amarillos ámbar vio a Hipo luchar y sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos, se acercó más a la joven y le dio un beso en los labios, al levantar la cabeza de Astrid vio que esta no tenía ojos, era horrible ver una hermosa joya sin sus gemas, Hipo gritó al ver que el sujeto acariciaba el rostro de una torturada Astrid.<p>

-NO LA TOQUES, DÉJALA EN PAZ- gritó Hipo con todas sus fuerzas resonando en el vacío.

-Paz es lo único que no tendrá contigo a su lado- dijo el sujeto con voz monstruosa, parándose y dirigiéndose a Hipo -Contigo solo sufrirá y lo sabes, tú que posees la maldición del Segador sangriento-.

-¿QUIÉN ERES?¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A ASTRID?- gritó furioso intentando nuevamente zafarse de las cadenas -RESPONDE-.

-Yo no le hecho nada, ES LO QUE TÚ LE HAS HECHO MONSTRUO- gritó al final creando un estruendo en toda la zona vacía donde se encontraban -porque yo soy TÚ-.

-DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDE...- se congeló al ver el rostro del sujeto que era idéntico al de Hipo pero era más escamoso, sus ojos ámbar brillaron intensamente y en su boca se formaba una gran sonrisa mostrando dientes que parecía a las de un tiburón, su cuerpo y sus ropas eran idénticas a la del joven, Hipo tenía miedo, mucho miedo de saber que él que juró proteger a su amada, sea el causante de su sufrimiento -¿qué eres? dime, ¿que soy?-dijo débil Hipo sin fuerzas, preso por las cadenas y su miedo más profundo.

-Soy el que destruirá todo el mundo, el que matará a tu seres queridos, el que acabará con la vida de tu amada- habló el Hipo demoníaco soltando algunas lágrimas que no se sabían si eran de alegría o tristeza -Y LA DE TU PRECIOSA HIJA- sentenció el sujeto materializando en sus brazos una bebe entre mantas, hecha de sangre, el sujetó sonrió aún con lagrimas en los ojos para que Hipo vea como esa bebé se diluía como el material de lo que estaba hecha, poco a poco la bebe se convertía en otro charco del líquido carmesí brillante.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Hipo con lágrimas en los ojos forcejeaba tanto con las cadenas que empezaron a ceder y con fuerza sobrehumana que lo caracterizaba tiró de todas a la vez destruyéndolas corriendo hacia el sujeto que sonrió, mostró sus gigantescas alas demoníacas y desapareció antes que Hipo lo alcanzara, el solo pudo ver e intentar recoger a su bebe que yacía como charco de sangre en el suelo, empezó a llorar amargamente pero una voz lo dejó tan asustado, tan vulnerable que una pluma podría matarlo -no-.

-Todo está bien Hipo, tú me has dado el sueño de toda mujer, tener una vida con el hombre que tanto amo y un bebe fruto de nuestro amor- dijo Astrid delicadamente con voz maternal -lo demás es historia, gracias, gracias de verdad Hipo- Astrid sonrió y después se vio como cerraba las pestañas y caer al suelo desintegrando su cuerpo poco a poco volando los pedazos de su cuerpo como si fueran hojas.

-ASTRID, ASTRID POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS- gritó Hipo y corrió hacia su amada para tomarla en brazos, aunque ya no tenía piernas y sabía que pronto iba a desaparecer no la soltaría jamas porque la amaba más que a su vida -ASTRID POR FAVOR, QUÉDATE CONMIGO, NO ME ABANDONES AHORA, por favor- dijo suavemente al cuerpo mutilado de su amada que se estaba yendo poco a poco.

Solo quedaba el rostro de su amada y con su último aliento dijo.

-TE AMO-.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ¿POR QUÉ?- gritó al aire desconsolado con una hoja color zafiro en la mano, estaba destruido -¿POR QUÉ A MI?, TODA MI VIDA A SER DOLOR, DÍGANMELO POR FAVOR- le gritó a los dioses si estaban ahí con él.

-TU SOLA EXISTENCIA VA A SER DE SUFRIMIENTO, NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA CAMBIARLO, SIGUE CON ESE CAMINO QUE EL DESTINO TE HA DADO- dijo la voz del sujeto que resonaba el vació.

Hipo despertó abruptamente asustando a su amada que lo estaba abrazando, ambos estaban semidesnudos, él sudaba frío, miró a su amada con ojos de extrema preocupación y saber si estaba bien, ella entendió lo que pasaba, con sus suaves manos todo la cara del joven y le dijo en un susurro, todo el remedio que necesitaba, ambos se abrazaron y se durmieron juntos.

-Mientras este contigo, nada malo me va a pasar, lo sé-.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, como sabrán he demorado mucho para publicar es que ando muy ocupado, en vacaciones estaré de vago y podré escribir más.<strong>

**TENGO UN PROYECTO DE DOTA 2 QUE LO COMENZARÉ NI BIEN COMIENZA MIS VACACIONES**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, CUALQUIER DUDA ME LO HACEN SABER, GRACIAS.**


	11. Pag 11: Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: THE TWINS**

**Página 11**

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO DE TRES PÁGINAS CON INCESTO**

**A los que no les gusta este tema haré un resumen en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

><p>En una base militar asiática de la corporación dos jóvenes, gemelos, hombre y mujer, ambos de pelo largo y rubio se acercaban lentamente hacia la entrada de la misma base desconcertando a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, todos tenían cascos grises que les cubría toda la cara; ya que, estos soldados son mutantes, clones sin rostro que la corporación creó como sistema de seguridad, soldados sin emociones, desechables, sin vida, eso eran solo simples marionetas de carne al servicio de sus creadores. Los jóvenes vestidos con trajes militares de camuflaje jungla, tenían grandes mochilas negras, capas de tela ahuecada por posibles combates pasados, mostraron sus armas que eran un lanza granadas m32 y un lanzallamas, los soldados intentaron disparar pero la granada salió a más velocidad impactando en el suelo y mandando a volar a los guardias que murieron al instante, ambos avanzaron sin tomar importancia de la alarma que sonó al momento de la explosión, al pasar la entrada y el pequeño corredor metálico vieron lo que parecía ser un extenso campo de entrenamiento, no supieron los límites por la oscuridad pero ellos sin miedo siguieron avanzando, tomados de la mano sonrientes se quitaron las capas mostrando varias correas llenas de granadas de gas tóxico; en ese momento, se encendieron las luces iluminando el recinto, mostrando a cientos de soldados con rifles apuntándolos con sus láseres, robots bípedos de combate con ametralladoras y sensores de calor listos para disparar y destruir.<p>

Los dos jóvenes alzaron los brazos en señal de derrota, los soldados se acercaron a ellos para apresarlos pero con un movimiento rápido todas las granadas de gas de las correas cayeron al suelo rebotando y explotando a los alrededores, las granadas tenían un mecanismo amortiguador para que se desplacen a más distancia cubriendo toda el área de humo verde, todos los soldados respiraron el aire tóxico que se filtraba en sus cascos capacitándolos instantáneamente, pero los cascos filtraban gran parte del humo, todos los soldados estaban mareados pero aún listos para atacar, dispararon contra los jóvenes que se separaron para atacar con sus cuchillos, ellos no tenían cascos porque han respirado tanto ese humo que se habían adaptado a la toxicidad del compuesto. Uno a uno fue cayendo desangrado ambos reían como psicópatas atravesando carne y hueso, algunas balas impactaban en su carne pero el frenesí, la adrenalina y el humo tóxico impedían que sintieran dolor, los robots eran el problema ya que los atacaba constantemente con sus ametralladoras evitándoles avanzar, más soldados entraron en combate, esta vez eran especializados tenían trajes negros y cascos con una calavera roja en el centro, llovía plomo por toda la zona, el humo ya no era efectivo y más tropas caían del cielo desde naves de combate con equipo de protección y des-contaminación, los jóvenes sonrieron y se juntaron saltando lentamente para abrazarse entre las balas que silbaban e impactaban en sus cuerpos (como la escena del prado de flores de Shrek), aún tenían sus mochilas puestas y con un movimiento que ambos hicieron aún abrazados se las quitaron abriéndose y revelando más granadas tóxicas que rebotaron y explotaron llenando nuevamente de ese humo denso y verde que ambos disfrutaban respirar, para ellos era excitante ya que aún abrazados y siendo hermanos se dieron un gran beso que duró lo suficiente para que el hermano agarre el trasero de su hermana y sacar el detonador que al activarlo detonó todas las granadas de humo que poseían un pequeño artefacto explosivo en la base, sumado con el humo tóxico que era altamente inflamable llenó de fuego químico toda la zona, el humo que se había filtrado por los ductos de ventilación y que había contaminado toda la base se encendió arrasando todo su paso, varias explosiones se vieron desde las afueras de la base seguido del esquirlas incandescentes que incendiaban los vehículos que se encontraban a los alrededores, era el infierno en la tierra. Los dos jóvenes hermanos seguían besándose aún envueltos por el fuego que circulaba por toda la base, ambos se vieron a los ojos con los rostros quemados levemente revelando su piel con finas escamas que los protegía del intenso calor, seguían abrazados notando como sus ropas se disolvían por el infierno que los dos habían desatado sin razón aparente, estaban alegres, enamorados, excitados por el caos y la destrucción, por el olor a carne quemada y metal fundido, por poner sus vidas al borde de la muerte, ellos eran el infierno en persona.

Solo quedaba escombros, mucho humo denso y negro, cadáveres carbonizados y dos jóvenes de pelo largo y rubio abrazados como una pareja, a él no le importaba tocar el trasero de su hermana; ya que, ella era él y viceversa, ambos se acercaron a unos arboles de un bosque alejado de la ya destruida base, en el suelo habían mochilas y una motocicleta color verde limón, ambos sacaron ropas de esas mochilas, se las colocaron estando uno frente al otro, no había vergüenza porque ambos sabían todo sobre el uno del otro, sin secretos, sin pudor, como unos apasionados amantes en contra de todos, ambos ya listos partieron en la motocicleta hacia un pueblo pesquero cerca al mar,pasaron las horas y ya era de noche, la hermana en su mente quería decirle algo a su hermano, algo muy importante pero delicado, tal vez el primer secreto que le tenía a su hermano que no quería contar, frustrada abrazó más a su hermano que conducía la motocicleta, ambos tenían un pasado doloroso, no tenían a nadie mas que ellos, juntos sobrevivieron hasta en las situaciones más difíciles casi mortales, ambos se enamoraron de personas diferentes que los traicionaron después, por ese motivo ambos se confesaron su amor, aún sabiendo que son hermanos de sangre, no les importaba solo querían que no se separen nunca, que estuviesen juntos para siempre, nada más.

Era de noche y un ruido por parte de la hermana alertó a su hermano.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?, no creo que haya sido el motor de este cacharro- dijo el hermano.

-No fue el motor idiota, eh sido yo, tengo hambre- dijo la hermana un poco alterada -necesito comida.

-Está bien linda, cerca hay un lugar donde podemos comer- djo con una sonrisa su hermano.

-Espero que esta vez podamos terminar toda nuestra comida y no terminar por el alboroto que tú generas- dijo molesta la hermana -debo comer bien- dijo casi en un susurro.

El hermano sonrió viendo el establecimiento, estacionaron la moto cerca de la entrada y se adentraron para poder comer algo decente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos comenzaron mis vacaciones SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII<strong>

**pero voy a tener trabajo de verano NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Pero aún así publicaré frecuentemente todas mis historias, los invito para que den una ojeada a mis otras historias que pronto publicaré más capítulos.**

**Como sabrán en esta historia los capítulos son de tres paginas de aproximadamente 1000 palabras cada página.**

**A SI LO OLVIDABA, A TODAS LAS PERSONAS SENSIBLES Y A LAS MUJERES QUE NO TOLERAN ESTE TEMA HARÉ UN RESUMEN EN EL CAPÍTULO 5.**

**PERO NO HAY CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO, NO SE ESCRIBIR BIEN ESAS ESCENAS, LO SIENTO PARA LOS FANS DEL SEXO EXPLICITO.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN, NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO CAP, CHAU.**


	12. Pag 12

**Capítulo 4: THE TWINS**

**Página 12**

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO DE TRES PÁGINAS CON INCESTO**

**A los que no les gusta este tema haré un resumen en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Solo se pudo ver dos jóvenes hermanos entrar a un restaurante que se encontraba a la mitad de la nada, desde afuera se podían ver varias sombras gigantescas, se escuchaban gruñidos, gritos y golpes pero ningún indicio que era por los hermanos hasta que una explosión que destruyó medio establecimiento y varios cadáveres carbonizados dieron a entender que ellos fueron los responsables. Los dos hermanos se retiraron saliendo de los escombros y dirigiéndose a su vehículo para ir a un pueblo costero para realizar algunos pendientes.<p>

-Hermano no crees que fue demasiado- dijo la hermana abrazando a su hermano con voz triste -digo, tú sabes que matar innecesariamente no es mi estilo-.

-Pero qué esperabas que hiciera, si te estaban tocando- dijo el hermano defendiéndose -no me gusta que te toquen o insinúen, tú eres mía, ese era el trato-.

-Tienes razón, perdóname, ¿si?- dijo su hermana suavemente, confundiendo a su hermano por su extraña actitud, ella no es así.

Los dos hermanos siguieron conduciendo hasta llegar al pueblo, se estacionaron cerca de un hotel ya que habían tenido días sin dormir y necesitaban descansar, el hermano estaba confundido por cómo se comportaba su hermana, era extraño, ella no gritaba y se disculpaba con la gente, una vez lloró porque la llamó por su apodo "brutilda", palabra que la ofendió, su voz era delicada y cuando se dirigieron a su cuarto, ella no quiso dormir con él, estaba avergonzada y eso a su hermano le inquietaba.

Con una disculpa y varios diálogos su hermano consiguió que ambos durmieran juntos, ambos se durmieron abrazados, él detrás de ella pero un movimiento de la mano de su hermano hacia el vientre de su hermana hizo que ella se sonrojara al extremo hasta el punto de querer separarse de él y huir lejos, pero su hermano la detuvo y con un rostro preocupado mira hacia su hermana con claras intensiones.

-Sabes hermana, tiempo que no lo hacemos- dijo su hermano preocupado -quisiera saber qué es lo que tienes-.

-No, nada- dijo la hermana con un sonrojo intentando irse -estoy bien-.

-No debe haber secretos entre nosotros, ese era el trato y lo sabes- dijo el hermano molesto porque se sentía traicionado por su hermana -no me puedes engañar-.

-No te oculto nada, es solo que...- la hermana intentó decirlo pero unas manos se posaron en sus brazos haciéndola soltar algunas lágrimas, ella nunca haría algo así, ella no era frágil -Tengo miedo- dijo con voz quebrada-.

-Dímelo porfavor, me duele saber que no puedo ayudarte- dijo su hermano tomando los brazos de su hermana -somos hermanos, puedes contarme lo que sea-.

-E-eh esta bi-bien- dijo su hermana quitándose el liquido cristalino de los ojos -hacia tiempo que no me venía, tu sabes, esos días- dijo su hermana avergonzada.

Su hermano no podía creerlo, tan grave era, ella estaba avergonzada, pero lo que más lo asustaba era el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba así, si podría resolverlo, estaba nervioso por todo lo que experimentaba su hermana, emociones y comportamientos que ella nunca había tenido, incluso podría decirse que era nuevo para ella, era extraño y su hermano por todos los medios la ayudaría para resolver ese problema que tiene.

Ella vio como el rostro de su hermano pasaba de comprensivo a nervioso, empezó a sudar, luego como se veía asustado, después con rostro determinado, su hermano pensaba mucho y ella disfrutaba cuando ponía esas caras, una sonrisa se figuro en su rostro asustando más a su hermano que no sabía que esperar o hacer.

-E-eh estoy- su rostro estaba avergonzado, asustado, ella no quería decirlo pero debía -¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- gritó por todo el estrés que sentía.

-Ah, eso era, espe...- dijo su hermano quitándose todo el peso de encima, sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta lo que había dicho -¡EMBARAZADA, DE QUIÉN, CUÁNDO, DÓNDE, POR QUÉ!-.

-Si, es tuyo, hace unos meses, en un hotel, porque tú querías- dijo la hermana con naturalidad -¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo que QUÉ?- dijo su hermano con rostro molesto por la expresión natural de su hermana -es que no te das cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que es tener un hijo-.

-No- dijo su hermana cruzándose de brazo indiferente -ademas, es tuyo, tú lo vas a cuidar-.

-¿QUEEEE?- gritó su hermano - ¿POR QUÉ YO?-.

-Porque tú lo hiciste, recueeerdas- dijo su hermana con una sonrisa-.

Ambos pasaron toda la noche discutiendo acerca del bebe, los papeles que deben asumir, el dinero que usaran para cuidar al bebé, el tiempo que invertirían en todo el periodo de embarazo, etc. La hermana después de decir que esperaba un hijo la devolvió a la normalidad, pero fue temporal ya que como estaba embarazada muchos cambios le esperaba, cambios que toda mujer que estuvo embarazada conocería, el hermano estaba preocupado por cómo le iba a ser para cuidar a su hijo, él nunca tuvo padre, y no sabía si sería uno bueno, se preocupaba mucho por su hermana y tenía que hacerla feliz, aunque ambos querían formar una familia hace buen tiempo atrás, eso no quitaba el miedo de la responsabilidad, madures y compromiso que debían afrontar.

Al llegar a la mañana, ambos con ojeras por no dormir toda la noche se fueron en la moto verde limón para alcanzar el puerto e irse al continente americano, especificamenete a Lost Angels (Los Ángeles) por un contrato donde ganarían mucho dinero eliminando un grupo de mutantes prófugos de los laboratorios de Berk Corporation, ambos entraron al barco que los llevará a su destino, después se dirigieron a una habitación donde se hospedarían todo el viaje, en la cama ambos se recostaron, ella encima de él, mirando por una ventanilla el infinito océano, él acariciaba el vientre de su amada con sumo cuidado, aunque ella tenía una piel escamosa, eso no le quitaba la suavidad que tenía la piel de una mujer, su mujer y hermana, él moriría por su hermana y por su hijo que pronto estará con ellos, ambos se durmieron abrazados soñando con un lugar donde podrán ser felices, lejos de la corporación que los torturó hasta casi morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, muchas cosas que hacer en estas vacaciones, de verdad lo siento.<strong>

**BUENO NUEVA PÁGINA, QUERÍA PUBLICAR LAS DOS PERO NO HAY TIEMPO, PERO PRONTÓ LA PUBLICARÉ**

**A sí, agradesco a la gente que lee mis historias y me apoya, de verdad, se sirve mucho para seguir escribiendo**

**PD.: Si quieren darme unas ideas, peliculas o series animadas que les gustaría que le diera mi toque épico mandenme sus PM, con gusto leeré y responderé.**

**BUENO, HASTA LA SIGUIENTE PÁGINA.**


	13. Pag 13

**Capítulo 4: THE TWINS**

**Página 13**

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO DE TRES PÁGINAS CON INCESTO**

**A los que no les gusta este tema haré un resumen en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

><p>El barco que transportaba a los gemelos encalló en el puerto americano, ellos se quedaron en el puerto y buscar provisiones, comprar un nuevo vehículo con la paga de su última misión, vender la moto e ir con el sujeto que les dará su contrato del mes, ambos caminaban por la calles del puerto agarrados de la mano, algunos los miraban pero ellos no les hacían caso, buscando un restaurante donde puedan comer antes de emprender el viaje de negocios, cuando llegaron tomaron la mesa más cercana a la ventana que los separaba de la calle.<p>

-Sabes, creo que esta será nuestro último trabajo- dijo la hermana con rostro triste -extrañaré esos excitantes momentos cuando luchábamos contra todos-.

-Si, yo también lo extrañaré, pero todo será por el bien de nuestro bebé- dijo el hermano tomando las manos de su hermana.

Terminando de comer ambos se dirigieron a buscar al sujeto en un establecimiento oculto en el subterráneo, cuando lo hallaron les dio la información de los sujetos que debían silenciar, la descripción era curiosa para ellos y por sus antepasados sabían que sería difícil acabar con todos, una gota de sudor salía de la frente del joven hermano por la posibilidad de fallar, el sujeto les dijo que la paga será suficiente como para que no vuelvan a trabajar en su vida, ante esto ambos aceptaron, vieron la ubicación y todos los datos necesarios para encontrarlos.

"Son tres sujetos, dos son prófugos de los laboratorios de Berk Corporation, el experimento DRG-1 apodado "Hipo" y la ex-teniente del equipo de supresión Astrid Haddock, el último es un mercenario aliado llamado "Wardog" quien ha cometido varios asesinatos contra la corporación. El experimento DRG-1 es sumamente peligroso por sus cualidades sobrehumanas, aún no se conoce hasta que punto pueda ser controlable, se recomienda su rápida supresión, la ex-teniente también fue un experimento de menor rango, ella demuestra cualidades sobrehumanas en cuanto a agilidad y poderes psionicos limitados, su última ubicación fue en New Alaska, se dará una recompensa de 2 millones de créditos por su captura".

Los dos hermanos se fueron del puerto usando por última vez su motocicleta, llegaron a un taller a las afueras de Lost Angels (Los Angeles) y compraron un dodge charger descapotado color verde limón y se fueron a New Alaska para cazar a sus presas del mes.

[Referencia de contexto a Gorillaz Stylo]

Mientras iban por la Gran carretera disfrutando el momento, el hermano quién conducía no pudo evitar ver a su hermana con malestar, le tocó el hombro y le sonrió haciéndole entender que todo estará bien, pero un disparo que rozó en el brazo de la hermana cambio todo el panorama, un patrullero con muchos agujeros de balas los perseguía, el hermano molesto sacó su pistola con una mano y disparó hacia atrás mientras conducía con la otra, su hermana no podía atacar porque se sentía enferma mientras sostenía un pañuelo en su brazo herido, el patrullero vio como su parabrisas era acribillado, él lo quitó mostrando un rostro con barba, sus ojos eran tapados por unos lentes oscuros y tenía el uniforme negro de las fuerzas especiales de la corporación, las pupilas del hermano se contrajeron al saber quién lo perseguía y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Mierda, tenías que ser tú, joder- habló en voz alta sorprendiendo a su hermana -tenemos que escapar o nos matará-.

Ahora ellos eran las presas, su hermana aunque estaba débil agarró una escopeta y disparó contra su perseguidor, viendo de quién se trataba.

-ACELERA HERMANO- gritó su hermana al ver como el patrullero se acercaba.

-QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO- le gritó a su hermana y esta empezó a llorar.

-Joder- dijo irritado su hermano -lo siento hermana pero tú sabes que hago todo lo posible para salir con vida-.

Mientras discutían el oficial sonrió, sacó su pistola Desert Eagle y arremetió contra el vehículo de sus presas destruyendo parte del fuselaje del vehículo, los hermanos siguieron disparando contra el oficial por varios minutos, ambos vehículos estaban dañados y era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos cediera. Ambos vehículos estaban uno al costado del otro yendo a altas velocidades mientras sus conductores se disparaban frenéticamente hasta que se le acabaron las balas, los proyectiles ahora parte del casco de ambos autos y todos los cartuchos usados rebotaban dentro de los vehículos, pero uno seguía sin usar y era el de la hermana, el cartucho seguía en la recámara de su escopeta listo para ser usado, ella estaba sangrando por las heridas de bala que tenía, apuntó débilmente a la rueda del auto enemigo, haló el gatillo y el proyectil se dirigió con furia hacia su objetivo destruyéndolo y dándole la posibilidad a los jóvenes hermanos de escapar.

Los hermanos seguían conduciendo hasta llegar a una casa abandonada lejos de New Alaska, era de noche y los jóvenes para recuperar sus fuerzas y curar sus heridas decidieron que ese sería a su nuevo hogar temporal, al entrar todo estaba oscuro y la hermana que se apoyaba en su hermano iluminó el lugar con su encendedor dejando a los hermano atónitos al ver a un gorila durmiendo en el suelo de lo que sería la sala, el hermano sacó su pistola y le apuntó en la cabeza pero una voz hizo que le temblara la mano y apretara los dientes.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- dijo Patapez acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados -Apreciaría más mi vida y me iría de aquí lo más pronto posible-.

-QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ- gritó el hermano al sujeto de enormes proporciones.

La hermana miró furiosa a su hermano y con la mirada le dijo que se callara.

-Disculpa a mi hermano- dijo la joven rubia con arrepentimiento y dolor -está irritado porque necesitamos un lugar para descansar, tenemos muchas heridas de bala y mi condición no me permite perder mucha sangre-.

-¿Qué condición?- dijo Patapez aún en el suelo-.

-Es que...- la joven hermana estaba avergonzada pero debía decirlo si había la posibilidad de un apoyo -es que estoy embarazada-.

-Haberlo dicho antes- dijo una voz femenina que provenía del segundo piso de la casa-.

Muy lejos de dónde estaban ellos un oficial caminaba de regreso a su base, su cuerpo era musculoso, tenía barba y una banda negra en la cabeza, tenía un tatuaje de una calavera escorpión y el nombre "Patán" grabado en él, caminaba sonriente silbando una canción infantil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, es que ante ayer hice el trabajo de un bulldozer y ayer todo mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar correctamente, pero eh aquí el final de capítulo.<strong>

**PARA EL 24 HARÉ UN CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, SI PUEDO PUBLICARÉ LAS TRES PÁGINAS SEGUIDAS.**

**Gracias a los usuarios que siguen y apoyan mi historia, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**SEBAS GG: hola, gracias por tu comentario, los capítulos son de tres páginas de 1000 palabras promedio, no puedo aumentar más porque rompería el formato que tengo, lo siento.**

**BUENO, GRACIAS Y HASTA EL 24.**


	14. Pag 14: Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: ****DECISIÓN**

**Página 14**

* * *

><p>Astrid bajaba las escaleras junto con Hipo viendo a sus nuevos invitados, ambos hermanos gemelos no sabían que decir o hacer, estaban muy débiles para atacarlos y aunque lo odiaran admitir, necesitaban ayuda urgente para la hermana por su condición, ambos hermanos nunca necesitaron ayuda, nunca nadie les ayudó cuando más lo necesitaban, pero allí estaban ellos, mercenarios prófugos recibiéndolos con los brazos abiertos, sus enemigos los estaban ayudando, enemigos que se volvieron aliados para confusión del joven hermano gemelo.<p>

Astrid se acercó a la joven embarazada y usó una mesa para recostarla y examinar sus heridas, Patapez fue a la cocina para preparar lo necesario para atenderla y al cabo de media hora, algunos algodones y utensilios ensangrentados la joven estaba curada, ella estaba semi-desnuda, la cubría su ropa interior, una camisa y los diversos vendajes te tenía en todo el cuerpo como el brazo, el vientre y la pierna; En cambio el joven hermano solo tuvieron que remover las balas y cubrir sus heridas con vendajes, el solo tuvo que quitarse su camiseta mostrando bien formado cuerpo, ambos jóvenes estaban agradecidos con ellos por la atención recibida y se despidieron así como estaban porque tenían que irse, era tarde pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados al frió porque les recordaba su soledad, pero una delicada mano posaba en el brazo del joven hermano lo detuvo para sorpresa de este y su hermana.

-Oigan, no deberían irse en estas condiciones- dijo Astrid a los jóvenes con voz alegre -afuera hace mucho frío y la comida esta siendo servida, deberían quedarse-.

-No, disculpe pero ya les hemos causado muchos problemas- dijo el hermano abrazando a su hermana -pero gracias por curar a mi hermana, se los agradezco mucho-.

-Insisto, no le hace nada bien al bebe que se vallan a estas horas- dijo Astrid con voz maternal -podrán pasar la noche aquí y quedarse hasta que ambos se recuperen-.

-Esta bien, aceptamos la invitación- dijo el joven derrotado pero agradecido.

Ambos hermanos se acercaron a la mesa mientras veían como bajaba por las escaleras un joven de pelo castaño, tenía puesta su armadura negra (similar al de la película pero más futurista) y un rostro serio, unos ojos verdes que cautivaron a la hermana molestando mucho a su hermano, cuando Hipo le estrechó la mano al hermano salieron chispas por la fricción, la sonrisa forzada de ambos despertaron la risa de las chicas, todos estaban sentados en la mesa menos Patapez que estaba en el suelo comiendo cordero asado preparado con maestría el enorme sujeto, cuando terminaron ambos hermanos se fueron a una habitación dada por los huéspedes de aquel hogar, ambos semi-desnudos cubiertos únicamente por sus vendajes se abrazaban él detrás de ella, querían hacerlo como siempre so hacían pero el dolor, las demás personas que dormían en la casa y el cansancio de ambos por la perdida de sangre tuvieron que descartar esa idea y solo dormir juntos.

A la mañana siguiente ambos hermanos se levantaron temprano, alistaron sus cosas y caminaron despacio para no despertar a los demas, bajaron las escaleras y se acercaron a la salida pero una voz familiar no les dejó avanzar.

-Se van, así sin más, sin despedirse- dijo Patapez recostado en el suelo, parecía que hablaba dormido.

-Lo sentimos, pero debemos irnos- dijo el hermano -agradezco la hospitalidad pero ...ya no tenemos dinero y debemos buscar trabajo-.

-Si es sobre eso- dijo Hipo tomando una taza de café en el comedor- podemos ser socios, trabajamos juntos y la paga se repartirá-.

-¿Por qué seríamos socios?- dijo confundido el joven hermano.

-Porque sé que ustedes no son personas normales- dijo serio Hipo -sé que ustedes fueron experimentos de la corporación y que les pagarán por eliminarnos-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo asustado el hermano, no quería atacarlos, su hermana podría salir lastimada -escucha, no queremos problemas, solo nos iremos y ya, no son nuestros objetivos, olvidaremos su ubicación, por favor-.

-Está bien, no te preocupes amigo- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa -como dije- levanto la mano -¿socios?-.

-Socios- dijo el hermano dándole un apretón de manos.

Ambos hermanos ahora pertenecían a un asociación, entre todos se cuidaban la espalda, todos mostraban respeto y confianza, rápidamente Astrid se hizo amiga de la hermana quién le preguntó su nombre pero ella no respondió porque no lo tenía, ambos hermanos no tenían nombres solo los apodos "Brutacio" y "Brutilda", los hermanos se llevaban bien con los demás integrantes, conversaban sobre variados temas pero el tema principal era de quién era el bebe que llebaba Brutilda en el vientre, cuando ella señaló con el dedo a su hermano todos menos Hipo se sorprendió, él no se sorprendía si no tenía que era con el bienestar de su amada, todos en un par de días se volvieron como una familia.

Al cabo de unas semanas los 5 se preparaban para atacar una estación de comunicación de la corporación, ambos hermanos llemaban unas maletas llenas de granadas, Patapez llevaba su minigun, Astrid llevaba en su espalda su francotirador e Hipo solo necesitaba sus sables, todos partieron en una bus antiguo rumbo a dicha estación de comunicaciones, robar información y destruirla en mil pedazos, mientras se dirigían a su destino un vehículo a toda velocidad los impactó, era un nuevo auto patrullero descapotado pero era el mismo sujeto que había perseguido a los gemelos cuando llegaron al continente, Patán sacó su escopeta y disparó contra el enorme vehículo sacudiéndolo, Patapez que dormía plácidamente en el suelo del bus tuvo que levantarse porque no le gustaba que alguien dispare cuando él estaba dormido, sacó su minigun y disparó una nube de plomo que desintegró literalmente el patrullero, todos sonreían al ver al vehículo destrozado pero los hermano no porque sabían que ese sujeto no se daría por vencido hasta verlos asesinados.

El bus seguía su camino hasta la estación, todos estaban tranquilos disfrutando del paisaje pero no vieron que el sujeto del patrullero había escapado antes se que destruyeran su auto, colocándose debajo del bus esperando a que todos estén desprevenidos y atacar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, publiqué este capitulo antes del 24, QUE BIENNN<strong>

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA PÁGINA NO ESTUVO BIEN INSPIRADA A FALTA DE REVIEWS, POR FAVOR MANDEN REVIEWS PARA INSPIRAR LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS.**

**Pues nada, no estuve bien últimamente, esta página no me salió muy bien, se aceptan aportes de cualquier tipo.**

**Gracias a los que apoyan mi historia y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
